Cuando nadie nos ve
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Sí, lo prohibido siempre sabe mejor... RoyxWin


**Cuando nadie nos ve**

**«Descripción»**

Diablos! No lo pude evitar ¬¬ otro oneshot que pretende ser de amor. Rating K, RoyxWin. Romance, algo de drama… en fin. Algo no completamente feliz :)

**«Disclaimer»**

A ver... no. Mi carné de identidad no dice "Hiromu Arakawa", así que FMA no es mío ToT

**«NdM»**

Me asalta una duda: ¿Cuál es el requisito pa' que un fic sea drabble o oneshot? Porque la mayoría de las veces nunca sé lo que escribo, y una amiga vino a desordenar mis ideas. Si pueden contestarme en un review, yo feliz. Más aún si me comentan este... este fanfic xD

---

Venía llegando de una misión, y tenía que reportarse. No era que tuviera miedo, pero estaba inquieto porque, como era su costumbre, había desobedecido las ordenes de Mustang y había pasado fugazmente a Rizenbul. Tenía necesidad de ver a su familia (más bien, asegurarse de que aún tenía una), además Alphonse había estado tan melancólico con respecto al tema...

Y por algún extraño motivo que no pudo determinar, Winry había insistido, terca a rabiar, en acompañarlo. Alegaba que tenía "asuntos que resolver" y que le sería útil que él la acercase hasta Central. Aceptó, sólo por no verla rezongar.

Y ahora le pedía que le esperase junto a la puerta, afuera, mientras él hablaba con el Coronel.

—Puedo entretenerme con Riza-san, no seas así y déjame entrar contigo, Ed... —suplicó ella, poniendo cara de cachorro hambriento.

Hagane alzó una ceja y callado, abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero.

Aguantó en silencio la perorata de siempre que Roy soltaba en relación a su estatura, y empezó a hablar.

—Me mandaste de nuevo a perder el tiempo a una región al final del mundo. ¿Para qué? para hacerme volver desesperanzaaaaado y triiiste, ¿no? Pues sabes, deberías confirmar alguna vez tus fuentes, estás volviéndote un incompetente... —se burló, imprimiendo algo de su conocido sarcasmo.

Pero Mustang no lo escuchaba. Mantenía una batalla silenciosa de miradas con la chica rubia que estaba junto al Alquimista de Acero.

"_Viniste"_

"_Lo siento"_

"_No debiste"_

"_No aguantaba más"_

"_..."_

"_Te extrañé"_

"_Sabes que yo también te extrañé..."_

—Coronel... ¡Coronel!... ¡Roy, imbécil, idiota, estúpido, retrasado, inútil...!

—... ¡Ah, qué! Fullmetal, ¿hablaste?

—Olvídalo... volveré cuando de verdad te interesen mis reportes.

Y tomando de un brazo a Winry, salió de cuartel general, apretando el paso.

—No deberías entrar conmigo, Mustang se pone más idiota de lo que ya es cuando te ve.

—¿Tú crees?

—_Los remordimientos le atacan..._ —pensó. Pero no lo dijo.

----------

Se había quedado hasta tarde. Hawkeye se había marchado, alegando que de tantas noches sin dormir por vigilarlo a él, necesitaba un descanso.

Pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de trabajar. Simplemente estaba sentado, codos apoyados en la mesa, barbilla apoyada en las manos entrelazadas, vista fija en la ventana.

Esperando.

Esperándola.

Sumido en las fantasías que le proporcionaba la luna llena, no sintió la puerta abrirse, de tan despacio que ella lo hizo. En un delicioso silencio, cerró los ojos para sentir cómo unas blancas y suaves manos se apoyaban en sus hombros, relajándolo.

—Viniste.

—Ya sabías que lo haría. Te lo dije en la mañana, no aguantaba más.

Ella deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, cubriendo la superficie de sus gruesos brazos por encima del uniforme militar. Acercó su rostro al de él regalándole tiernas caricias, transmitiéndole simples y profundas sensaciones con el único roce de su aliento en su cuello.

Él suspiró sonoramente, y dejó escapar una risilla traviesa.

—Es peligroso.

—Lo sé. Y no me importa.

—¿Por qué viniste con Edward?

—Porque me gusta engañarlo... es más divertido así, ¿no crees?

—¿Cuando nadie nos ve?

—Más o menos...

Y se mantuvieron juntos, abrazados. Ella por detrás, rozando su mejilla con la de él en un gesto sobreprotector, y él dejándose marcar por esa actitud posesiva de la rubia. Es que la distancia a veces termina por convencerte de que en verdad no tienes nada, y da miedo pensar en que puedes perder lo poco que te pertenece.

—Si alguien se enterara...

—Nadie se va a enterar.

—Si esto se terminara...

—No se va a terminar, Roy. No seas inseguro.

—Si alguien nos viera...

—Pensaría que ha imaginado cosas. Esto es cuando nadie nos ve, recuérdalo.

Un sentimiento incierto lo invadió. ¿Por qué el secreto?

Pero se dejó llevar por los húmedos besos que Winry estaba repartiendo por su barbilla.

Más le valía que nadie se enterara...

No quería dejar de sentir esa punzante incertidumbre que lo impulsa a detenerse y seguir esporádicamente. El placer duraba más de este modo.

Y lo prohibido siempre sabe mejor.

_**--- Finale ---**_

**NF:** me ha dado por hacer historias autoconclusivas ¬¬ que en realidad tienen el final que uno les quiera asignar. Piénsense bien qué mensaje puede haber escondido tras esta pseudo-love story, se podrían sorprender...

Reviews! xD

-Mileena.

_End: 02/09/06 – 22:24_

_Edit: 20/09/06 – 13:35_


End file.
